


The Survival Of The Young Jedi

by Mandalorianxd1



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianxd1/pseuds/Mandalorianxd1
Summary: ||SPOILERS FOR JEDI FALLEN ORDER||An alternate ending where Trilla manages to beat Cal. Meaning she never gets killed by vader. This will tell the story of what would happen after.
Kudos: 9





	The Survival Of The Young Jedi

Clash! Clash! Cal did his best to block every hit Trilla was sending with her saber. The clashing went on until Trilla slashes cals hand off. “ARRRRGH!” Cal screamed dropping to his knees. Trilla would place her saber over Cals neck... Then they would both hear a distant noise... almost like breathing but very robotic. 

Darth Vader would approach looking down at Trillas success in capturing the Jedi, then he drops down approaching Trilla. “You have done well inquisitor.” Vader would say. “Hand me the holocron.” Vader said. Cal would scream “NO!” As Vader made a turn that sent chills down Cals spine. As Vader stared at Cal, Trilla would say “Here is the holocron.” Handing Vader the holocron. “Interesting...” Vader would say. “Take him to a prison cel-“ Vader would be cut off by an incoming saber thrown at him.

Vader moves out the way looking where the saber came from. Cere would pull the saber back to her. “Cere!” Cal shouted to Cere, Trilla looked with such hatred at Cere. “Deal with her, inquisitor.” As Vader turned to Cal. “You will make yourself useful.” Vader said as he would hold the holocron.

Trilla and Cere would be battling, Cere was trying all she can to stop Trilla, they would get into a clash. “Trilla... I have failed you. And I am deeply sorry, but you need to give up your hatred.” Cere said. “My hatred is what gives me power! If anything I should thank you... cause I wouldn’t see how messed up the Jedi order was!” Trilla then used her anger to force push Cere backwards.

In the mist of all this, Vader would call in a squad of purge troops to escort Cal to a prison cell on castle inquisitorous. “You won’t win..” Cal says as Vader would respond with “I am not the one with a saber to my neck.” As the purge troops would escort Cal, taking BD-1 and his saber. “Buddy!” He shouts to BD as he was being dragged to the prison cell

Cere would express such darkness in the force, force pulling her saber, then charging at Trilla. Trilla would be very over whelmed blocking, then Cere force pushed Trilla back, then force pulling her saber. Cere places the saber to Trillas neck. As Vader would say “Good... your strong with the dark side.... I can feel it...” Cere would realize she allowed the dark side to take control of her once again. “Join us.. use your powers...” Cere would look at Trilla, who looked back with eyes that were glistening tears, in Trillas mind, she had realized how deeply sorry Cere was, then she would think about all the pain she caused for the Jedi she has hunted. Cere would close her eyes before making the floor plates rise and throwing them at vader, she than grabs Trillas arm sprinting towards the exit. Vader stopped the floor plates with ease, but gave them enough time to run towards an elevator. The elevator would start moving. “We need to leave... but we must get cal first.” Cere said as Trilla nodded

BD was placed in a small cell that had an imperial lock, which BD can slice. The purge troops must have not payed to much attention to the small droid, underestimating it. BD would then slice the imperial tech, opening the door. He would remember on the map where the purge troops leave the weapons at. BD would start heading there. As he is about to make a turn from the evaluator, it would open revealing Cere and Trilla. BD would freak out at seeing Trilla, slowly backing away. “It’s okay... I won’t hurt you.” BD would slowly come close. “This is Cals small droid.” Cere said, BD would start jumping up and down eager to show them something. “He wants us to go with him” Trilla said. BD would start leading them to the evidence room where they kept Cals saber, Trilla would ask “Can I see the saber really quickly.” Cere would nod, and give her the saber. Trilla would enter, the door closes behind her, after 3 minutes, the door opens and out walks Trilla with Cals saber as she said “My own purge troops put up a fight.” She handed Cere the saber, as Trilla Kept Cals saber to the side strapped on, as she used her own saber Cere managed to save. They would then walk to the cell block, as Trilla and Cere overheard where at vader told the purge troops to take Cal.

As they Approached the cell Cal was in, Trilla knocks on the door, as the purge troop goes to open it, she slashed then entered and slashed the other. Cal was sitting strapped down with a half done robotic hand, BD ran up to cal giving an excited beep. “Hey buddy...” Cal says to BD then looks up at Trilla and Cere. “So you turned against Vader?” He says looking at Trilla Smirking. “Shut up.” Trilla said as she removed the restraints that held cal down. “Can you move the new hand?” Cere says , Cal does a attempt to bend the fingers fully, but only able to bend them slightly. “Kinda.” Cal says. “We can fix it later, let’s go!” Trilla said, the team ran out to the exit.

They would go through a door, as it opens, Vader would be at the other side. “W- w- we can take him... it’s 3 to 1.” Cal Said. Vader would ignite. Trilla passes Cal his saber, as she ignited both sides of her own saber. Cere was the first to charge and attack, Vader stops her mid air, force choking her. Trilla and Cal run at Vader trying to slash his chest or head, Vader blocks both Cals and Trillas attacks. As he force throws Cere at Trilla, then force pushes Cal into the wall. When all hope seemed lost, Merrin would teleport in the room they were in, tossing cal his water breathing device. Then smashing the window. Merrin would use her powers to swim faster then usual with Trilla and Cere getting a boost from her. Cal follows behind. In the mist of this, Vader would try and control the water from flooding castle inquisitorous.

Merrin managed to get up to the surface in time. The mantis awaiting their arrival. “Perfect time” Cal says looking at Merrin smirking. “I felt you were in trouble.” Merrin would say. “We will have to return soon, and make sure that holocron never gets opened” Cal said looking at Cere, Cere would nod.


End file.
